The University of Louisville was accepted for membership in the Southeastern Cancer Chemotherapy Cooperative Group in 9-73 after a one year provisional membership. During that provisional period, the University of Louisville entered a total of 50 patients on study. The latter number of patients is going to be considerably enhanced during subsequent years because of the rapid development of the Section of Medical Oncology of the University which was only established one month prior to provisional membership in the group. A total of at least 75 patients per annum would seem feasible for the current year and a projected potential for 1974-75 (1st granted year) of greater than 100 patients per annum certainly seems feasible. During its probationary year, the University of Louisville performed a pilot study in the treatment of sarcomas and the cooperative group formally accepted a protocol for the treatment of this tumor type in 9-73. Additionally, a proposal for a combination chemotherapy approach for the treatment of undifferentiated lung carcinomas is now undergoing pilot study and will be proposed for formal study at the cooperative group meetings in November, 1973. The excellent clinical facilities and patient population available to the University of Louisville will hopefully allow this University to be an extremely effective member of the cooperative group and hopefully a leader in the development of new approaches in cooperative group study for the treatment of advanced malignancies.